


Prompt: Cradling Someone In Their Arms- Keith (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Other, Rocks Fall Nobody Dies, There was a rock, could be read as klance, cradling someone in their arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: For my Bad Things Happen Bingo card!Blue-s-heart on tumblr asked: “okay i NEED cradling someone in their arms with Klance bc yeah you knew it was coming”





	Prompt: Cradling Someone In Their Arms- Keith (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron)

“This is payback, isn’t it?”

Keith huffed a breathy laugh, which turned into a bout of distressingly wet coughing. Lance winced in sympathy and tried hefting Keith up into a position that would help him breathe better, readjusting the scrap of fabric he’d placed over Keith’s mouth and nose to block out some of the stone dust.

They’d been in a cave system, looking for something when there was a quake, the ground rolling under them, knocking them both over. Keith, the brave idiot, had somehow shoved Lance out of the way of an unfortunately large rock, taking the brunt of impact himself.

The chestplate on Keith’s armor was cracked and dented, and he’d admitted to ribs that were very broken between pained gasps for breath. They still had comms, thank quiznack, so Lance was able to call for help, but until the others arrived, there wasn’t much he could do help Keith other than giving him something comfortable to lie against; Keith was now laying mostly in Lance’s lap, propped against Lance’s chest, Lance’s arms carefully keeping him upright where it was easier for him to breathe. Every time Keith had a coughing jag, Lance was terrified he’d see blood, but it hadn’t happened yet.

“It‘s gonna be ok. Don’t look so worried.”

Lance looked down at Keith with a tremulous smile. “I’ll look worried if I want to. Don’t tell me how to live my life.”

Keith rolled his eyes, looking worn out and pale, but fond. “I dunno, this is all very traumatic, I might not remember. If I don’t remember, it didn’t happen, right?”

Lance sputtered. “No, absolutely not. It was just a little rock. It didn’t even hit your head! We’re having a moment, no getting out of it. How could you forget a moment with me? I’m unforgettable.”

Keith laughs again, then grimaces in pain, gasping for breath. “Please don’t make me laugh.”

Lance immediately sobers. “I’m sorry, are you ok? It didn’t get worse, did it?”

“No,” Keith squirms like he’s trying to get more comfortable, but it only serves to make him blanch and clench his eyes shut. “Though I’ll be really happy when they get us out.”

“I’m sure it’ll be just a little longer. Hunk said he and Pidge were working on making sure the area was stable before they started to move rocks. We’ll be out of here in no time, and you’ll go in a pod, and boom. All better.”

Keith’s eyes slid closed and he let his head drop to rest against Lance’s shoulder.

“Well, if you say it then it must be true.”

Lance glanced toward the fall of rocks blocking them from the rest of the team and sighed, hoping they’d get there soon. “Yeah. Must be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna stop by and say hi, ask me a question, flail at me, whatever- my inbox is open! Come find me on tumblr at [Analisegrey](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com)


End file.
